


A little beach party

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi hosts a party at the shack, Sebastian and Toto bond over strong rum, and something new sparks for a member of the Saint Marie team....





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-watched 6x4 and decided to write something with the beach shack party scene. :)

The sun is just beginning to set over the beautiful beach of Saint Marie and in Kimi's little shack on the beach, a party is in full swing.

Kimi had decided it had been about time he invited everyone over for a little get together. Kimi had invited his team as well as Nico on Sebastian's request.

Everything was going well, until Kimi spotted Toto and Sebastian sat together at the table, seemingly drinking quite a lot of rum.

Kimi watches them for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow and Nico, who was besides him, catches the look.

"They hit it off at the wedding." Nico announces, "They just suddenly seemed to bond. They regularly meet up at the bar."

"Really?" Kimi asks, taking a sip from his beer. Sebastian is learning into Toto's personal space and seems to be giggling at what Toto is saying.

"Yes, they come to the bar most nights." Nico says with a smirk, "They tell me lots of great stories."

"About what?" Kimi asks, suddenly worried as Susie comes up to the pair with a frown on her face.

"Where did Toto get the rum?" Susie asks, folding her arms and watching the two men with Kimi.

"Jenson, probably." Nico says with a roll of his eyes, "I think he might have stolen it from the bar. Honestly, the privileges he takes just because we've started going out again."

"That happened at the wedding too, didn't it?" Kimi asks, making Nico flush, "and please, don't change the subject, what do they talk about?"

"You two mostly." Nico replies, pointing to Susie and Kimi, "and what it's like to date you."

At Kimi and Susie's horrified looks, Nico raises his hands. "Nothing bad, I swear! I've never seen two people talk so animatedly about their partners before! They're like lovestruck teenagers about you two."

Susie and Kimi exchange glances before glancing back over to their partners again, not sure how they felt about the fact their partners meet up to talk about them behind their back.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the other end of the shack, Fernando was stood with Jenson, silently glancing down at the wedding ring on his finger.

Jenson caught Fernando's glance and sighed, "You need to take it off, Nando."

"I know." Fernando replied dejectedly, "But she was my everything..."

"She cheated on you, she doesn't deserve you." Jenson replies, taking a sip from his beer. He looks at Fernando sadly. "When is the divorced finalised?"

"Next week." Fernando answers with a sigh, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"You'll have to." Jenson tells him gently, "I know it hurts but once it's over with, you're free."

"Free to do what exactly?" Fernando asks bitterly, "Be alone for the rest of my life?"

"You won't be alone." Jenson responds, nudging Fernando gently, "You'll have me, and the team. And one day you'll meet someone again who's worth all your love."

Fernando smiles up at Jenson weakly, "Thank you, Jenson."

"Anytime." Jenson replies, a small smile on his face as he puts an arm around Fernando's shoulder. "Now let's go enjoy the party, eh?"

Fernando nods, and picks up his bottle to go with Jenson to join Kimi, Susie and Nico in the corner.

* * *

 

The little gathering talk for a little while and only stop when Sebastian comes over to them and gently reaches out for Kimi.

Kimi hands Susie his bottle and lets Sebastian drag him over to the beach shack's door. "What is it?"

Sebastian giggles at him and sways on his feet, holding onto Kimi so he doesn't fall.

The rum had been quite strong and Sebastian's eyes are glassy as he smiles up at Kimi. "Did you know Toto can dance?"

"Uh yeah? We saw him dancing with Susie at the wedding?" Kimi answers, puzzled.

"It made me think...we've never danced together?" Sebastian looks at him sadly.

"We did, at the wedding." Kimi reminds Sebastian gently, but Sebastian is shaking his head.

"No I mean, danced together. Just dancing, like couples do." Sebastian looks up at him with puppy eyes, "I want to dance with you."

Kimi sighs. A drunk Sebastian is a very emotional Sebastian and so he finds he cannot deny the request, so he holds his hands out and Sebastian smiles at him in glee and wraps himself around Kimi to sway to the music.

Kimi places his hands around Sebastian's back and sways with him gently, burying his face in his neck.

Susie makes her way over to Toto and sits down besides him. Toto gives her a happy smile and pulls her into a hug, which she returns gently. Quietly, Nico, Fernando and Jenson join them at the table.

The team watch Sebastian and Kimi dance for a few seconds, and then Jenson leans over to be heard over the music.

"I think it's time we left?" Jenson asks, nodding to the two men, "I think they need some privacy."

Everyone around the table nods and gets up slowly before making their way out of the shack and toward the beach, Susie holding Toto's hand to make sure he doesn't fall.

The team bid each other their farewells and Susie and Toto head home whilst Nico and Jenson go back to the bar.

Leaving Fernando to walk home alone to his lonely house, empty without Lara in it. 

* * *

Fernando walks up the steep path, ignoring the cool night breeze and the sky blazing with stars overhead. The beauty of the Island was lost to the dark thoughts in his mind.

Losing Lara to another person hurts like an open wound. Nothing seems to matter anymore.

Fernando was alone and maybe he'd be alone for a long time to come.

As Fernando keeps on walking past the little row of shops with their colourful canopy fluttering in the breeze, he doesn't notice where he is going until it's too late.

With his eyes trained on the ground, Fernando doesn't notice the other person until he smacks right into them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" Fernando apologises as he untangles himself from the other person.

"It's okay, Mate." The other person replies and Fernando looks up to find himself gazing into warm brown eyes.....

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the shack....

Kimi is sat up in bed, listening to the waves outside, when Sebastian appears in the bedroom and crawls into the bed besides him.

Sebastian is about to pull the covers over himself when his knee hits a bottle in the bed. Sebastian frowns and pulls out an empty bottle of the rum.

Sebastian holds the rum out to Kimi, "Did you drink my rum?"

Kimi merely lets out an amused snort and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"You did, didn't you? Thanks a lot." Sebastian grumbles as he puts the bottle on the floor and Kimi holds his arm up so Sebastian can cuddle up to him.

"Don't pretend you don't love me." Kimi mumbles as Sebastian crawls into the space Kimi opened up and wraps an arm around him.

"I do...it's just I don't like you drinking my rum." Sebastian pouts up at him, "Toto brought it for me and him to share. Not you."

"Well Toto's not here so it's mine now." Kimi declares as Sebastian looks up at him, sleep in his eyes.

"You're mean for taking The Commissioner's rum from him." Sebastian says around a yawn.

"I know." Kimi chuckles, kissing Sebastian's head gently.

"I'll tell him when I next see him." Sebastian declares, sleepily rubbing his head on Kimi's chest, he's feeling so so tired...

"That's your choice." Kimi replies gently, "I think it's time you went to sleep."

Sebastian nods and yawns again, closing his eyes to the sound of Kimi's heart beating.

Kimi watches Sebastian as he drifts off to sleep for a little bit, before turning off the bedside light and moving the two of them down more comfortably on the bed.

Kimi pulls the covers over the two of them and then lets himself drift of to the sound of the waves and Sebastian's gentle breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm just who has Fernando met at the beach?


End file.
